Chance Meetings
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: After their graduation, Zack and Maya each go their seperate ways, but by chance they What does this mean? One-Shot


**So this is just something for Zaya lovers (Like me). Also I was just bored and decided that Zaya is the cutest couple ever! So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own The Suite Life on Deck characters. Just the plot.**

Chance Meeting

The two were coming from opposite directions not noticing the distance between them getting smaller and smaller. Zack stared at his phone, while Maya did the same with hers. Before they knew it, the two bumped into each other knocking themselves off their feet. Zack was the first to get up. "I'm so sorry" Zack apologized and helped her to her feet. "No, it's not your fault it was—she stopped talking and looked at the person in front of her. That shaggy blond hair, those light brown eyes. "Zack" Maya exclaimed and threw her arms around him. He was rigid, unsure of what to do. A stranger never showed this much emotion to him. Maya let go and looked at Zack. "Maya" He asked. She held onto his hands. His happiness was soon replaced by sadness and anger. The night before graduation came back to him:

"_I've been thinking a lot about this whole long distance relationship thing" Zack began._

"_Me too" Maya said._

"_I know it's going to be hard, but we care about each other and we can make this work. We'll video chat every single day" Zack said._

"_I'm not sure I'll have access to a computer" Maya said uneasily._

"_Then we'll just have to call each other" Zack said._

"_Cell phone service in Africa can be a little spotty" Maya told him._

"_Then we'll write" Zack said through gritted teeth._

"_Umm…Not a lot of good reading light under the jungle canopy" Maya said._

"_Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Zack asked. Realization hit him._

"_Yep, it's over history, flat line, say bye bye" Frankie piped in from behind the couple. Both Zack and Maya gave her a look._

"_But Maya" Zack stuttered._

"_I just don't think that this long distance relationship thing is fair for either one of us" Maya said. Zack was breaking down._

"_No, no we can still be friends" Maya said and put her arm around him, but he pushed her away._

"_No. Don't touch me" Zack said angrily pushing her hand off of him._

"_I—I can't believe that I wasted the best three months of my life on you" Zack said._

"_No baby don't say that" Maya said._

"_I'm not your baby anymore" Zack told her._

_Zack sighed, tears on the verge of coming out of his eyes._

"_I'm so sorry" Maya apologized before she walked away. _

"_I can't believe I just got dumped" Zack mumbled to himself after Maya had left._

Zack took his hands away from Maya. "Um...Nice seeing you again" Zack mumbled and tried to walk away. "Zack" Maya said and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He didn't answer, just kept his eyes on the ground. "Zack, look at me" Maya told him. Zack couldn't and he wouldn't look at her. "Zack" She began, but she was stopped by Zack yanking his arm away from her and running down the sidewalk. "Zack" she called after him and began running.

Zack couldn't face her. His heart sank every time he heard her name. He ran pass many people, some grumbling in annoyance when they were pushed or bumped into. In the midst of the crowd, he heard his name being called but he ignored it and continued to run. Finally, he stopped and turned around. She was nowhere to be found. So Zack walked away and out of Central Park.

Maya ran after him, calling out his name. But alas, he wouldn't stop running, nor would he turn around. The people around her seemed to multiple and before she knew it, she was in the middle of an ocean of strangers. Maya looked frantically for the blond head of hair that was Zack's. But she saw nothing and lost hope. Suddenly, she caught sight of what she thought she lost; a head of blond hair. Maya quickly came up to the person. It looked just like Zack. Maya came close enough to tap the person on the shoulder. The person turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" Maya apologized. The person nodded and walked away. Maya sighed; she was never going to find Zack. Her phone suddenly rang. "Hello" Maya asked. "Hey it's Bailey" Bailey said cheerfully. "Hi Bailey, how's Yale" Maya asked. "Oh it's going great. But I'm on Spring Break right now so I came to New York to visit Zack and Cody" Bailey told her. "Oh" Maya breathed. "So Maya how's the weather like in Chad?" Bailey asked curiously. "I'm not in Chad" Maya told her. "What?" Bailey said. "I'm in New York" Maya said. "What, no way" Bailey said in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm in Central Park right now" Maya told her. "I'm in Central Park, with Cody!" Bailey said excitedly. "We should meet up" Bailey suggested. "Of course, but where?" Maya asked. "At the duck pond on the eastern side of the park." Bailey decided. "Alright then, I'll meet you too there in ten minutes" Maya said. "See you soon" Bailey said before hanging up.

Maya paced back and forth at the duck pond looking for two familiar faces. But she saw none. Suddenly, she felt a like tap on the shoulder. "Maya" Bailey said and opened her arms. "Bailey" Maya said with a smile and the two hugged. "Hey Maya" Cody greeted. Maya let go and looked at Cody. "Hey Cody" Maya said and the two hugged. Then the three headed off, strolling around Central Park.

"So how's New York compared to Chad" Bailey asked. Maya smiled. "The weather's better in some ways. I'm just glad to be back home" Maya said. "I see that your relationship is going well" Maya commented, when Bailey and Cody rubbed their noses against each others. "Yeah. We video chat whenever we can, I send her emails and sometimes I call her" Cody said as he wrapped an arm around Bailey's waist. "So Maya, where have you been staying since you got here" Bailey asked. "With my friends near here" Maya said. "That's cool. If you have time you should come visit us at the hotel we are staying at, the Library Hotel at 299 Madison Avenue." Cody said. "Give Bailey a call then we can meet up" Cody added.

"Oh, I'll be right back" Bailey said and headed off in a direction. Cody and Maya were left alone. "So…how's Zack?" Maya asked. Cody looked at her, noticing her uneasy tone. "He's doing well." Cody replied simply. As a comfortable silence fell upon them, Cody came up with an idea. "Hey Maya, can you come to the Library Hotel at one today?" Cody asked. "Why?" Maya questioned. "Just to talk" Cody replied. Before she could ask what he meant by that, Bailey had returned. "C'mon we still have a whole other part to explore" Bailey said.

Zack walked into the Library Hotel, searching for his brother. He had called him over five times, but he didn't pick up. Zack walked to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button. He then exited the elevator a few minutes later and headed over to his brother's suite. Zack knocked. "Come in" Cody said from behind the door. "I would but the door's locked" Zack said. He heard movement behind the door and soon it opened. "Hey Zack" Cody greeted. Zack entered the room and sat down on Cody's bed. He then put a hand through his already ruffled hair. "Is something wrong?" Cody asked and closed the door. "I bumped into Maya" Zack told Cody. Cody sat down next to his brother. "Oh" Cody said. "I…I can't even look at her. Our break up keeps coming back" Zack said. "But I thought you got over that" Cody said. "I never did" Zack admitted. "So you still love her?" Cody asked. "I guess." Zack answered. "Look Zack, I think you should start over with her." Cody told his brother. "How" Zack asked. "Just trust me." Cody answered.

Maya decided to come at 1 to meet Cody. She stepped through the doorway. She then heard a soft ring come from her phone; a text from Cody telling her to meet him at the balcony on the fifth floor. Maya quickly stepped into the elevator and went up to the fifth floor.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Maya stepped out. She walked down the end of the hallway. There was an open door leading to a balcony. She stepped through and caught sight of a person that she thought was Cody. Maya came up next to the person and stood next to them. "Hi" She greeted. The person faced her. And Maya noticed that it wasn't Cody. "Maya? What are you doing here?" Zack asked. "Oh, I was supposed to meet Cody here. Well I'll go" Maya said and began to leave. "Wait" Zack said while she walked away. Maya turned around. Zack put a hand through his hair and sighed. "Maya I missed you so much" Zack said. Maya stepped closer to him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after graduation. You were always on my mind. But when I finally get the nerve to move on you come back. And I don't know why you choose to come back now, when all those other times—Zack's rant was stopped by Maya's lips pressed against his.

When the two stopped, their eyes locked into each other's. "I missed you too" Maya said quietly. Zack smiled and pulled her close. He held her, not wanting to part from her anytime soon. "Zack?" Maya asked. He looked at her, as she pulled away. "Can we start over" The two said in unison. "Yeah" Zack said. Maya nodded and the two kissed.

From the doorway Cody smiled along with Bailey. "Great Job" Bailey commented. Cody looked her and the two shared a kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
